The things i'll never say
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: This is old and I am not proud of it, but I am keeping it up for nostalgic reasons. Have fun. No flames, please.


Authors note- honestly, I have no freaking idea why I'm writing this! Maybe because this is one of my favorite songs? Well either way, this is a JimXOC thing, one shot, deal with it, NO, I'M NOT MAKING A SERIES OUT OF THIS! I'm already doing that with another thing. (it's Rocky's turn now) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: treasure planet belongs to disney, the song is 'these things I'll never say' by avril lavigne. But, Jims girlfriend belongs to me.

I shakedly made my way up the road, wearing a light blue dress with a yellow ribbon around my waist, i was thinking about what i was going to do.

'_k, when the partys almost over, i'll go up and sing it for him, that'll just leave him, Amelia, and Sarah.' _

i sighed in relief when i realized delbert would not be there, he was nice, but, weird. _'how Amelia stands to live with him, i'll never know'_ i thought, chuckling at the thought of the couple. Amelia had recently Married delbert, and was a month pregnaut, she'd already picked out names, but, anyway, i'm off topic, i gotta focus. i knocked on the door of the lit up in, Sarah opened it, and smiled,

"Willow! you made it!" i smiled,

"wouldn't miss it for the world Sarah."

she smiled, and let me in. the inn was busy with about 20 people, counting me, Amelia Sarah, Jim, and Morph, well, make that 19 people, and one blob.

"Willow!"

Jim called, i looked over, Jim came up, dressed in his Captian uniform, this was his graduation party, he was now 20 year old James Pleadies Hawkins, Captian of the _R.L.S Solarsun. and_ i, am his first mate, and girlfriend. he pecked me on the cheek,

"glad you made it!"

he said, i blushed, "as i said to your mom, wouldn't miss it for the world."

he smiled, and brought me over to talk, and dance, all the things you do at a party, with his other friends. when the party had ended, everyone left, being the fact that they were nice enough to clean up after themselves before they left, despite Sarahs protests, there was nothing to do, except for me to sing the song to Jim. "hey jim" i said, he looked up at me, Amelia handed me her guitar, she'd written the song, and taught me how to play the song. Jim looked at amelia suspiciously. She smiled, "i believe Willow has something to say Mr. Hawkins." she smiled at me, leaning back in her chair, placing her hands on her slightly swelled stomach, Jim looked at me, i put the Guitar strap over my shoulder, and started playing, and singing:

* * *

><p>(Willow sounds like the actual singer who sings this song.)<p>

I'm tugging at my hair  
>I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool<br>I know it shows  
>I'm staring at my feet<br>My cheeks are turning red  
>I'm searching for the words inside my head<p>

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
>(Cause) I'm feeling nervous<br>Trying to be so perfect  
>Cause I know you're worth it<br>You're worth it  
>Yeah<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>If I could say what I want to say<br>I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
>Be with you every night<br>Am I squeezing you too tight  
>If I could say what I want to see<br>I want to see you go down  
>On one knee<br>Marry me today  
>Guess, I'm wishing my life away<br>With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
>It's just a waste of time<br>What use is it to you  
>What's on my mind<br>If it ain't coming out  
>We're not going anywhere<br>So why can't I just tell you that I care

_[Pre-Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

What's wrong with my tongue  
>These words keep slipping away<br>I stutter, I stumble  
>Like I've got nothing to say<p>

_[Pre-Chorus]_

Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
>If I could say what I want to say<br>I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
>Be with you every night<br>Am I squeezing you too tight  
>If I could say what I want to see<br>I want to see you go down  
>On one knee<br>Marry me today  
>Guess, I'm wishing my life away<br>With these things I'll never say  
>These things I'll never say<p>

* * *

><p>i stopped, and looked at jim, he was smiling widely, and came up and hugged me,<p>

"i didn't know you sang!"

he said, keeping his Arms around my waist, and looking into my eyes, i chuckled,

"i didn't you can thank Amelia, she taught me how to play the Guitar, and wrote the song, with refrence of what i want to say."

jim smiled, looked at Amelia, who just looked back with a smile,

"Willow, I've been meaning to ask you this"

Jim began, and pulled a velvet box from his coat pocket, getting on one knee. i let my mouth drop,

"Willow, i wasn't sure when, or how to ask you this, but i am now, Will you marry me?"

i stood frozen, then took the guitar off, tears in my eyes, and nodded quickly,

"yes! yes! of coarse Jim, Yes!"

i said excitedly. he placed the Ring on my finger, Amelia clapped, Sarah had gone who knows where, but i didn't care. Jim kissed my lips and i smiled at Him. after that, amelia left, wishing us good luck, i was so so happy.

hours later, after talking about our future, and such, i finally went home, happier then hell with my life. i really did say it, the things i thought i'd never say.


End file.
